callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikolai Belinski
Sergeant Nikolai Belinski (Russian: Николай Белинский) is a Russian soldier who fought in the Red Army, and is a playable character in Zombies. His player indicator color is blue (shared with Robert McNamara and Robert Englund) but is randomized in Moon and Origins. Biography "Stalin himself cannot stare Nikolai in the eye, no one can. There, in his eyes, you will see the soul of a man burning with the hatred of all things living. His closet is full of skeletons, many of them with the flesh still attached. Early in his career, Nikolai had quickly made his way up through the party ranks by killing the next man in line, and by marrying politically. Ultimately, his aspirations all came crashing down after his fifth wife mysteriously died while cleaning his axe with her neck. Little did he know that she had been sleeping with a high ranking party official on the side. This made Nikolai infamous, and his reputation spread quickly through the party. It was not long before Stalin himself had heard about Nikolai. More importantly, he feared Nikolai. As soon as the war started, our hero was dropped on the front lines and forgotten about, where he wallowed in self pity and vodka for several years. There are many weapons in his arsenal, not least of which is his breath." :— Nikolai's biography added with Map Pack 2 in Call of Duty: World at War. Origins letters "December 10th - 1917 :It appears my current exile from the motherland may prove fortuitous. I have received orders to undertake a vital mission in Northern France. Reports from the area suggest the Kaiser's War Machine may be gearing up to unleash something unlike anything we have seen before..." :— Nikolai Belinski "February 23rd - 1918 :Despite the abdication, my country remains gripped by Civil War. Reds and Whites battle for power as I am forced to watch helplessly from afar. Despite the March treaty, many among us do not expect lasting peace… Our memories will not allow us to forget the tens of thousands of souls lost at Tannenberg… This war remains a threat to all our futures… The people of France share my hatred and contempt for the Hun. They have been very kind to me on my journeys; offering me food, shelter and other more worldly comforts. It is a great relief that even amongst the madness of war, I may still find moments of joy in the arms of a good woman…" :— Nikolai Belinski Personality Nikolai seems to lack intelligence as revealed from various amount of quotes. He tends to crack jokes, intentionally and unintentionally. He seems to not care about his physical appearance and smell. However, at the darkest of times, he can also be vigilant and appears to have a very keen survival instinct. He likes Dempsey, and tends to despise as well as appreciate Richtofen at times (until Moon), but holds a deep hatred for Takeo. Origins Due to his alcoholism not yet aquired, his personality is completely different. He is intelligent and gets along with and tries to cooperate with his comrades. He is willing to give his life for the greater good and has a high survival instinct. Unlike his post-Origins self, his opinions on the other three vary depending on how well they fight, he dislikes Takeo and Dempsey if they fight poorly, and respects them if they fight well. However he hates Richtofen if he fights poorly and tolerates him if he fights well. When Samantha begins to speak, he is the most concerned for her safety and wishes to attempt to save her more than the other three. He is a proud revolutionist and supporter of Communism who does not wish for medals or glory. Appearances Nacht der Untoten.jpg|Nacht der Untoten Black Ops only Verruckt.png|Verrückt Black Ops only Shino.jpg|Shi No Numa Der Riese menu icon WaW.jpg|Der Riese Kino der Toten loading screen.jpg|Kino der Toten NewAscensionStatic.png|Ascension Call of the Dead Zombie Map Select Menu Picture.jpg|Call of the Dead Heard only Singola.png|Shangri-La Moonoverview.png|Moon Origins_loadscreen_BOII.png|Origins Young version. Gallery Portrait Vodka.jpg|Nikolai's portrait in Kino der Toten. Nikolai Belinski by SouthChickenGuy.jpg|Nikolai's picture in Shi No Numa. NikolaiDerRieseCam37.jpg|Nikolai in Der Riese. Nika.png|Nikolai in Shangri-La. Nikolai with the Wave Gun.png|Nikolai firing the Wave Gun. CoDWaW_Nikolai.jpg|Nikolai Belinski model. Nikolai 4.png|Nikolai in Call of Duty: Zombies. Nikolai iPhone4.PNG|Nikolai Belinski in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Nikolai model.jpg|Nikolai's character model, as seen in Samantha's room in Kino der Toten. Original Characters Origins BOII.PNG|Nikolai, (second) with other characters, as seen in Origins. Nikolai Belinski Origins BOII.png|Young Nikolai as seen in Origins. Young Nikolai Belinski Origins BOII.png‎ Nikolai_Belinski_Origins_intro_BOII.png|Nikolai in the Origins opening cinematic. Takeo, Nikolai and Tank.jpg|Nikolai meeting Takeo Masaki and Tank Dempsey for the first time in the Origins intro cinematic. Nikolai Belinski Origins model BOII.png Trivia *Nikolai is an alcoholic and loves vodka; however, Richtofen suggests that the Element 115 used on him caused him to become an alcoholic. *Out of all three of the other characters, Nikolai shows the highest respect for Dempsey while he and Richtofen appear to have a strong friendship while having no respect for Takeo at all. *Between the two World Wars, he was a carpenter. *During the song that plays when the "115" Easter Egg is triggered in Kino der Toten, Nikolai will sometimes sing along to one of the verses in his own version of that part. *Nikolai at one time in his life either lived or worked on a pig farm. *Aside from his many wives, Nikolai's family includes: ** A sister he refers to multiple times, who he hates. ** A brother-in-law, who he also hates. ** A daughter, who was noted to own a teddy bear. *He was married at least nine times, and murdered at least five of his wives. The first wife was killed with a shotgun, the second is by either a PPSh-41 or a PTRS-41, the fifth wife was killed by an axe. Only his fourth wife was confirmed to have escaped alive. Even then, another Ascension quote implies he chased this wife down, and promptly beat her to death with his own hands. He mentions having a seventh wife in Moon, which also means he had a sixth but has not mentioned killing either of them. It appears that his seventh wife is still alive, as one of his quotes in Moon states that he has to tell her about his new girlfriend. It is said at the end of the Richtofen's Grand Scheme Easter Egg that "wife number nine" and "his new girlfriend" has died when the Earth was destroyed. *Nikolai's favorite weapons are PPSh-41, FN FAL and H115 Oscillator. *After the player completes the Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg for the first time in co-operative, they will receive a gamer picture of Nikolai's profile card as seen in Shi No Numa's loading screen. *Nikolai appears to have pithecophobia judging from his quotes when he gets the Monkey Bomb or when he kills monkeys on Ascension and Shangri-La. *Based on his quotes from Shangri-La, he hates Stamin-Up. *Nikolai calls the FN FAL the "FNfalafel" and sometimes refer its sounding name as analogous to "Fucking Fail", similar to Dempsey calling the Wunderwaffe DG-2 the "Wonder Waffle." *Rarely when using the Pack-a-Punch Machine, he will sing the Quick Revive jingle. *Nikolai was physically abused as a child. *Richtofen mentions Nikolai on Green Run, such as asking the survivors if they were going to mention vodka and even claiming he missed him. *In the Origins Intro Cinematic trailer, his last name was initially misspelled "Belinksi", but this has since been fixed. References fr:Nikolai Belinski ru:Николай Белинский Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Belinski, Nikolai Category:Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters